User talk:70.180.253.146
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki. Thanks for your edit to the Fan:GaiaShadowmon page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:45, October 29, 2011 Why I left a message clearly explaining it. This wiki does not allow fan fiction stubs (and simple lists of names don't count as content). Expand the coverage on your own PC, then repost the article. Also, I'll give you a bye this time, but threatening other editors or their work? Can get you immediately banned, that can. 19:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, look at Fan:Ukobakmon. Here's what you need: *A full introduction that's a good inch long on full screen. The intro should not only cover what the character looks like/is, but also what they do in your fanstory. *A clean use of the Fan Digimon Infobox. *If you have attacks, have them be in the clean format. :The most important thing is that lists of names and content copied from existing articles doesn't count. For the wiki to retain the fan articles, they need to show that the author has done a good amount of work on them. Here's a silly one I did, for example. :If you don't have copies of your current work on your computer, I can undelete them for a short while so that you can copy them to your PC and expand them. However, I have to reiterate, the fan section of the wiki is not just for people to dump things that they quit halfway through. If you post something there, it needs to be readable and complete. 20:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Drafts GaiaShadowmon is a Digixros of Fan:Shadowmon, Lilithmon, Puppetmon, Piedmon, LadyDevimon, Myotismon and Baihumon. He take form of a Lion, with Lilithmon's claw and wings, Puppetmon's hammer, Piedmon's bombs, LadyDevimon's claw and soul, Myotismon's cape and Baihumon's claws and armor. attacks: Darkness Destrution Gun Hammer Tricky Bomb Soul's Claw Swarming Bats Tiger's Roar The Killer Generals are killers of the Digital World. They are formed by Baguramon to destroy other worlds by breaking its law that can destroy the world. They are also veshous and deadly and they carry a darker version of the Darkness Loader. Generals Devidramon army: Devimon, LadyDevimon, DeadlyAxemon, Vilemon Xroses: Fan:Devimon Chaos Mode, Fan:VileAxemon, Fan:Killerdramon Fan:CreepyPastamon army: Ben, Lost Silver, Unown. Xroses: Fan:UltraCreepyPastamon Lucemon army: Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, Mercurymon, Duskmon Xroses: Fan:AncientLucemon Fan:SuperDarkKnightmon Ruin Mode army: Omnimon, Gallantmon, ShineGreymon Ruin Mode Xroses: ΩSovereignSuperDarkKnightmon Ruin Mode Fan:Shadowmon army: Lilithmon, Puppetmon, Piedmon, LadyDevimon, Myotismon, Baihumon Xroses: Fan:GaiaShadowmon GrandDracmon army: Dracmon, Fangmon, SkullGreymon, BlackGatomon, Tsukaimon Xroses: Fan:ChaosDracmon BlackShoutmon X7 army: BlackAgumon, Ex-veemon, BlackGuilmon, ShadowBeetlemon, ShineGreymon Ruin Mode, Sagomon Xroses: Fan:BlackShoutmon X7 Hell Mode AncientLucemon is a Digixros of Lucemon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, Duskmon and Mercurymon. It take form of Lucemon Chaos Mode, only with Grumblemon's hammer, Arbormon's armor, Ranamon's frog hat, Duskmon's shoulder pads and Mercurymon's sheild. attacks: Rumpleing Thunder Wood Scrample Water Tornado Darkness Supreme Mirror Flashback BlackShoutmon X7 Hell Mode is a Digixros of BlackShoutmon X7, BlackAgumon, Ex-Veemon, BlackGuilmon, ShadowBeetlemon, ShineGreymon Ruin Mode and Sagomon. He take form of BlackShoutmon X7, only with a devilish look on his body, the V on his body is more longer, on the back, a dark DNA Charge flows on the back and two dark Holy Rings hold the feet. Digivolves into: BlackShoutmon X7 Death Mode Attacks: * Hell Victorize: Charges a dark lazer beam on his chest. * Power Inflow: Acorbs all evil hearts and unleash it on foes. * Hell Victorize Max: Charges a dark lazer all around his body and shoots * Angel's Fall: glows dark and takles the foe in the air. BlackShoutmon X7 Death Mode is a Digixros of Fan:BlackShoutmon X7 Hell Mode and all of the Nightmare Soldier Digimon in the Digital World. He takes a simluar appearance of Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, but with devil wings instead of angel wings, Black and dark red instead of yellow and white, scar markings on the eyes instead of a red marking and creepy smileing eyes instead of all the Digimon. Attacks: KK Desrution: glows dark red and crushes the ground at full speed to make dark aura on the ground. Death Sword: The mic turns into a sword with creepy smiles and eyes and slashes it with creepy laughs. Hell's Gate: His entire body opens up to a portal to Hell, and if anyone slips in it, they vanish.